The Fire in Our Souls
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: Sophmore Year. Things should cool down shouldnt ,then why are they heating up even more. "How many enemys will i have cause of my father." Good question.How much futher can it heat up. Warren/OC, Will/Layla
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sky high, the only thing I own is Flora.

AN: Ok well I hope you like this; it's not Warren and Will. Why? Well because I'm too mean to give Warren up. Lol ^^ He is mine ^^ any way review please.

"Speech" _thoughts_

**The Fire in Our Souls**

**Chapter 1**

Will couldn't get over how nice a day it was as he sat between his best friend and his girlfriend while waiting for the bus to come. He thought about how much had changed in over a year. He had gained his powers, got a girl friend and got a new best friend. He looked at Layla and smiled, thinking about how he had been so blind to not notice her. She looked back at him and smiled placing her hand gently on his thigh. Then he looked over at Warren, the boy who he had called his archenemy. It all seemed so childish now that he looked back at it. Warren looked over to him and smirked before casually saying "What cha staring at Stronghold," as if it were an everyday thing.

"Nothing" Will says turning his attention back to his girlfriend, who still has her hand on his thigh. _Nope everything is perfect. _

Warren chuckled a bit then returned to his current book, _Wuthering Heights_. He was so engrossed in the workings of Heathcliff that he didn't notice Will and Layla's make out session or the dark figure standing a foot away from him reading the same book. As Will and Layla broke apart, they noticed her. They were about to point her out to Warren when the school bus pulled up, opening its doors in front of the four teenagers. Will just shrugged and walked onto the bus Layla on his heel, Warren just sighed and picked up his bag, but before he had a chance to get on the bus a female pushed past him. This shocked him since he hadn't noticed she was there.

_Whatever, _he thought and followed her onto the bus, taking in her appearance. She had long black hair with red running through it, red bangs that stopped just below her right cheek. Her eyes were blue-gray and seemed to show a whirlwind of emotions. She wore tight black jeans that went over her black and red converses, a small brown leather jacket stopped Warren from seeing her shirt, but as she put her book in her purse, he noticed black fingerless leather gloves._ Hmm, At least she has some taste,_ he thought walking up the three steps behind her.

Ron Wilson recognized her immediately and quickly stood up to shake her hand and give her his card. "Flora Winters, Daughter of Dark Daffodil and the Kingly Knight," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It's an honor."

"Mhm," was all she said as she walked by, sat in an empty seat towards the back, and took out her book. Warren looked at the book then took the only empty seat next to her.

"Everyone here," Ron asked looking at the full bus before smiling and speeding off towards to broken overpass. "Here we go." Will just shook his head and chuckled as the new kids screamed in terror.

"Think this happens every year?" Will asked his elated girlfriend.

"Probably, you know how Ron is" she responded threw laughs.

The bus ride to Sky High seemed shorter then usual, Layla thought, as she stepped of the bus on to the floating campus. The entire freshman group shuffled out of the bus and stared at the campus in awe while Warren, Will, Layla and Flora all appeared to stalk off to their lockers. Not paying a speck of attention as to where he was going a freshman smacked straight into the back of Flora who was standing at her locker. Eyes wide, hands up, he choked on his apology, "I…I'm so… sorry."

She just stared at him for a minute before replying "It's OK" and opening her locker door. Warren stared at her from his locker down the hall waiting for Will and Layla to hurry up.

"Who is she," he asked roughly as they reached him.

"Oh that's Flora, Her mother is a supper villain who was killed and her dad is a super hero. She was home-schooled until this year, in a way she is sort of like you, Warren," Layla said before Will could even think.

"What makes you think she's anything like me, hippie," he growled glaring a Layla.

"Well, you know" She stumbled playing with strap of her purse. Everyone knew it was never a good thing to mention Warren's father, if you wanted to live.

"Yeah, whatever. What's her power?" He asked looking squarely at Will. This time Will jumped in before Layla could.

"No one knows for sure, but I figure we'll find out today."

"Yeah," he said wondering why this chick even sparked his curiosity. Layla couldn't stop glaring at her boyfriend. Will just smiled innocently.

AN: Sorry about my characters parents names, I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway thanks for reading Chapter one and please Review. I know it's kind of short, but I want to see if people even like this story idea first.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Fire in Our Souls**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Everyone headed off to Power Placement as the bell rang, signaling the start of the day. Every year, the school had Power Re-evaluation for sophomores, juniors and seniors, but this year the freshmen's Power Placement was added. It was meant to help get the new kids used to having an audience. Warren sighed as he followed Will and Layla to the gym, but ended up getting stuck behind a freshman who apparently thought he was the shit. As he droned on and on about his power being better than anyone else's in this school. _We'll see, I highly doubt it though. _Will nudged Warren when he saw him glaring at the back of the kid's head, smoke rising smoothly out of his fingertips. "Just think, we were one of them, too, last year," Will muttered with a thoughtful look to his face.

Warren shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I suppose."

Will collected his thoughts as he entered the gym and took a spot in the bleachers, between Warren and Layla. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze showing how excited she was. _But then again,_ Will thought, _she's always excited. _Warren sighed, turned his head to the left and noticed Flora sitting a couple seats down tapping her foot impatiently as the noise level seemed to increase around them. He sighed and turned his attention to the stage, waiting for Principal Powers to finally appear. About forty seconds later, a whistle sounded threw the gym followed by a bright comet that landed in the center of the stage. "Hello, Sky High" the comet spoke loudly as it formed the shape of a woman wearing all white. "Are you ready for another fun year?" Screams louder than any before erupted through out the gym. Will quickly covered his ears with his hands.

"SILENCE," Coach Boomer's voice rang threw the gym. _Thank God,_ Layla thought as the noise died down.

Principal Powers nodded her head and waited patiently until everyone calmed down, "As you know we are testing everyone's power from now on. That way if your power develops you can move to the proper track. We will start with freshman, then everyone else in groups of two. Please wait for your name to be called." With that said, she powered up and took off whistling loudly over everyone's heads. Coach Boomer walked swiftly to the stage looking profusely at the clipboard in his hand. Once he reached the stage, he looked at the students briefly before shouting out the first name.

About sixteen freshmen were called before the boy that had been walking in front of Warren was called. He waltzed up onto the stage with all the confidence in the world, and a huge smirk on his face. "Power up," was the coach's brief statement when the freshman finally reached the stage. He nodded, with a huge grin still etched on his face, and clapped his hands loudly. Everyone waited for something, anything to happen, "And," couch boomer asked.

The kid looked up at him with disgust, "What do you mean 'And'? I can clap super loud, duh." Coach Boomer rolled his eyes and jotted something down before yelling "Hero support." _Pfft, that's right ya idiot,_ Warren thought while trying to stifle a laugh. Will had his hand clapped firmly over his mouth trying to keep from laughing at the look on the poor kid's face.

Half an hour later and all the freshman had been sorted and given their schedules. "This is how it's going to work, I'm going to call two names," Coach Boomer started. "Those two people are going to come up and fight each other for two minutes. After that, I'll decide where you go or if you move to a different track." There was a loud groan from the audience, followed by a loud whistle from the coach. Everyone became silent as they waited for the first two names to be called, "Stronghold, Peace, Center stage." They sighed and got up and walked to the stage, "Power up" Boomer shouted loudly. Two minutes later and it was announced that they would be staying on the hero track._ Big surprise, _Layla thought sourly.

Three hours later and three fourths of the students were done with power placement, none of them moved though. Warren's attention was drawn away from his book as Flora's and Lash's names were called. They walked swiftly to the stage and stood three feet away from each other, he took notice as her fists clenched swiftly before relaxing. "Fuck you!" rang out loudly as Coach Boomer was about to call the start of the match. Everyone's attention turned to where the voice had come from and saw two boys swiftly dodging each other's punches. Boomer walked over to the boys and stood between before stumbling back as he took a hard punch to the face. "Enough," he shouted loudly, finally catching the attention of the boys. He grabbed their arms roughly, walking towards the exit, before announcing lunch.

Will stifled a laugh as he followed Warren out of the gym, Layla walking alongside him. They all grabbed their food and sat down at their normal table with Zach, Ethan and Magenta. They were talking for a couple minutes when they noticed Flora coming up the aisle, Layla nudged Will, "What?"

"You should ask her to sit with us," Layla said pointing a finger at Flora. Will shouted her name when she was a foot away from the table, she sighed and walked over.

"What," she said in a soft voice looking them all over before turning her attention back to Will.

"Why don't you sit with us," he motioned to the empty seat next to Warren. She shrugged and sat down.

Flora pushed her tray away and took out her book, flipping to her previous page. Layla looked at her for a minute before asking, "So do you like it here at Sky High?"

Flora shrugged and softly muttered, "Too soon to tell."

Zach pushed at his carrots around for minute before quickly asking, "How come you weren't here last year?"

She sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get any peace, and set her book down. "I was home schooled," she stated, frustration evident in her voice.

"Why," Magenta spoke up.

"Because my dad wanted me to be," Flora picked up her soda and took a brief sip from it before setting it back down on her tray. Warren was about to ask what her power was, but the bell rang and she stood up swiftly, picking up her tray and tossing it in the trash.

She stood by the trashcan waiting for them to catch up, shoving her book back in her bag. "I didn't catch your names," she said briefly pointing to Zach and Ethan. They headed towards the gym as Ethan, Magenta and Zach introduced themselves. "Nice meeting you," she muttered swiftly before walking over to the stage to continue her power placement.

"I like her," Magenta said smiling before heading back to her previous seat with Zach.

"Yeah, she'll make a cool friend," Will spoke smiling and taking Layla's hand as they sat back down. "Mhm" was Warren's only response. Couch Boomer walked hurriedly to the stage sporting a big black eye and glaring at any students who showed signs of laughing.

Boomer looked swiftly at the two students on stage before shouting, "Power up!" Lash's arms quickly shot out and grabbed tightly on to Flora trying to pull her to him. Flora's arms suddenly shot up in flames and a loud screech could be heard as Lash's arms recoiled in pain. _Wow, _Warren thought as he watched the sight before him. Flora was throwing fireball after fireball at Lash, who would scream loudly as he would dodge them. Lash flinched slightly as the fire burned away the wood of the stage. "Power down," Boomer's voice rang loudly through the gym; Flora put her arms down and extinguished her flames. "Hero," the coach said handing Flora her class schedule.

"Thanks," she said walking back to her seat.

"Hero support," he said coldly handing Lash his schedule.

"Fucking a," Lash said taking his seat next to Speed, all the while glaring at Flora.

An hour later, they were all released to go to their classes. This was funny because the classes were only ten minutes long each, having to fit all seven into the last part of the day. Warren, Will and Layla all walked over to Flora as they made their way out of gym. "What's your first class," Layla asked Flora while looking at her own schedule.

Flora made a disgusted noise before replying, "Math, you?"

Layla shrugged, "History," and walked off to her class.

"Hey, Flora, want to hang out after school," Will asked casually, she gave him a confused look before saying "sure" and stomping off to math. Warren looked at the back of her head before walking with Will to history thinking,_ This schedule sucks. _

Luckily, history was only 10 minutes, so Warren wasn't bored to death while the teacher droned on and on. As the bell rang, he waved later to Will and headed off towards Mad Science. When he walked into class, he noticed Flora sitting in the back so he went to go take a seat next to her. "Sup," Warren said in his rough voice, she gave her head a little lift to show that she heard him. "Let me see your schedule," he said reaching his hand out for it, she hand it to him with a slight "here" and crossed her arms over her chest. He gave it a quick once over before setting it down in front of her thinking, _Wow, _"We have most of the same classes," he said shortly. She gave him a quick smile and an even quicker "cool" as the teacher walked in and started class. _Yes. Very cool._ He thought with an added fixation, _this year might be fun._

The rest of the school day passed quickly as everyone went to their classes and got their seats. When the final bell rang, everyone scrambled to his or her bus or car (flying cars ha ha ha). Warren, Flora, Will and Layla met at their bus and gave out a long sigh as they all scrambled on. Will sat with Layla in front of Warren and Flora. _Yes, _Flora thought,_ I could live with this. _She chuckled softly as the bus pulled away from Sky High.

AN: Thank you, I will try to update soon. I would like to thank my Wonderful Beta Nonimus (who is the best). Yes, thank you. Please Review. ^ ^


End file.
